How to Succeed in Business, Without Really Trying
by SonataAllegro
Summary: Alfred's boss, Arthur, is determined to make his life a living hell. Maybe if he can't win him over with his heroic personality, he'll have to make Arthur fall in love with him instead. Problem is, Alfred never planned to fall in love himself. USUK
1. Chapter One: Introduction to Advertising

How to Succeed in Business: Alfred's boss, Arthur, is determined to make his life a living hell. Maybe if he can't win him over with his heroic personality, he'll have to make Arthur fall in love with him instead. Problem is, Alfred never planned to fall in love himself.

Chapter One: Introduction to Advertising

His professors had called him a marketing genius. His charm and quick thinking had gotten him out of many situations. His smile made people melt. Alfred F. Jones wasn't perfect, but there were many people who would claim that he was.

23 years old, a fresh college graduate, and Alfred had landed a spot in the biggest marketing company in the world: Sunflowers Inc. The CEO of Sunflowers Inc. had a way with words, or as some clients would say, a way with intimidation. Really, the company had a reputation for being the best, and, under Ivan Braginsky's watch, had convinced many other marketing companies to "become one with them, da?"

But, Ivan felt that his New York Branch of advertisement was becoming a little too stale; some commercials and billboards were too cynical. And that's where Alfred came in. A young, fresh mind would bring some happiness back into the New York sector of Sunflowers Inc. _and_ keep the money rolling in.

Needless to say, Alfred was elated to get the offer. He was scheduled to start in the beginning of September as an advertising executive at Sunflowers Inc. When September came around, he went to his new work building, was greeted (rather rudely) by the pretty dark haired secretary, Angelique, and rode the elevator up to the 17th floor. Just as he walked past an office, he heard a rather angry voice coming from it. In gold lettering he read, "Arthur Kirkland, VP of Advertising, New York Branch."

Wasn't that the name of his boss?

Oh well. It was gonna be a great day!

Arthur Kirkland had to work to get to where he was today. He never had the friendliest of personalities, was always being compared to his unfairly successful brothers and aside from his drunken nights, was pretty unlucky in love. He preferred to be alone and work alone, and he was almost unceasingly sarcastic.

After graduating from university in London, his satirical writings were noticed by a certain Ivan Braginsky, and he started working in the London branch of Sunflowers Inc. Arthur had a knack for making things sound much better and more appealing than they really were- usually by making fun of other things.

So Ivan, always formulating some kind of plan, shipped Arthur to New York, the land of jaded ideals and sarcasm, where his marketing strategies were extremely successful. Within a matter of years, Arthur Kirkland was a pretty important component of the New York branch at only 26.

So, because he pushed to get to the top, Arthur was not happy to hear from Ivan that he would be working with some optimistic rookie. Not happy at all.

"Listen you…" He growled into the Blackberry phone at his ear, forgetting who he was talking to. "I don't need some smiling boy here, telling me to add more fucking sunshine into _my_ advertisements. And another thing-"

He stopped when he heard the string of "Kolkolkolkoklkol" coming through the phone.

As the noises stopped, the CEO's cheery and creepy voice took over.

"Mr. Kirkland, the New York sales and success have been falling steadily for almost two months. I won't have any more failure." He laughed. "It would be really unfortunate if I had to come visit you in New York. What if something happened, da?"

_Fuck._

"Mr. Braginsky, I assure you, that will not be necessary. I am only asking for a little time to fix things here, and I don't think I need someone there that might harm the company rather than help it."

Arthur tried to be as calm as possible as he spoke, all while screaming curses at the damned Russian in his head.

"Arthur, something tells me that New York is done with your depression. That's why I'm not only bringing Jones in. I suspected that you would be reluctant to work with him alone. I am also bringing many others from successful global branches. They should all be arriving within the week."

"But-b-I don't-you can't," Arthur was stunned.

"No, don't speak. I am giving you a year, Mr. Kirkland, to solve New York's advertisement problems. Work with your new co-workers, and use their ideas. If New York isn't showing success by next September, you can say goodbye, da?"

Some kind of strange terror shot through Arthur.

"G-goodbye to what?"

He heard a childish laugh.

"Goodbye to your career."

The line went dead.

Damn.

The enraged Englishman was stuck, working with some useless people at the risk of his job. He had to come up with some sort of drastic plan. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to him. If he could get Alfred Jones to leave the company, Braginsky would see how hard Arthur works. He'd see that Arthur didn't need help from a quitter anyway. When Arthur did well on his own, he would be able to keep his job.

How would he do it? A bribe?

No, Better: He's heard the rumors of his tyrannical rule of the New York branch.

Well, they all think he's a tyrant. They haven't seen anything yet.

He allowed himself a small smile.

Priority number one: Get Alfred Jones to quit Sunflowers Inc.

END of CHAPTER ONE

As a footnote, the advertisement industry can be really competitive and cut-throat. If you don't do too well or have a bad idea, you can say goodbye to your job, and possibly your reputation.

I also really enjoy Ivan being a heartless CEO. I'm not really sure why. But imagine having that guy as your boss' boss' boss. Wouldn't wanna piss him off. Ugh.


	2. Chapter Two: Coworker Cooperation

Chapter Two: Coworker Cooperation

Arthur had taken an instant disliking to Alfred F. Jones.

How could he not, though. Ivan had sent him there to fix what _Arthur_ was fucking up. So it didn't really help that the boy and himself were like water and oil.

It also didn't help that Alfred had taken an instant liking to his new boss.

_He's one of those people,_ Arthur thought. _Those people that get along with other people._

On first impression with the younger man, Arthur decided that Ivan had handpicked Alfred Jones to torture Arthur, drive him insane, and leave him jobless in New York.

As he sat in his office, rubbing his aching temples, he thought of his first conversation with Alfred.

He held out his hand, a little reluctantly. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Hiya!" A cheery voice spoke, a little too loudly, in Arthur's not-so-humble opinion. "The name's Alfred F. Jones and I'm very happy to be working with you!" The younger took Arthur's hand in a strong grip.

Arthur couldn't look away from the Hollywood smile and the blue eyes framed by his spectacles. He was scrutinizing him, looking head to toe for _something_, anything that he could possibly be disappointed with on the American's body.

He was unsuccessful in this quest. Jones had a good sense of style. He was dressed in nice, business casual attire, which wasn't too wrinkled or messy, and had on a blue tie that went with his eyes. His hair was brushed, except for what appeared to be a stubborn cowlick.

He also had to grudgingly admit to himself that Alfred F. Jones was rather attractive as well.

But, Arthur would persist. If there are no real faults on the outside, then there will be many on the inside, right? Look at that Francis… Luckily _that_ barrel of monkeys was left in London…

It was with these thoughts that Arthur had to pause. Was he really that pathetic? To search for faults in a person he barely knew all because of a job?

That didn't really sound like a morally upstanding thing to do. Not that Arthur considered himself the most morally upstanding person in the room, but at least he had _some_ values.

So, Arthur Kirkland decided to give the younger man a clean slate in his mind.

He had never made a worse decision in his life.

Arthur wished he went with the logical, "Fuck you, I don't need you here," approach.

The boy prattled on and on about (what he assumed were) things he liked to put into advertisements. Dogs and candy and children and animals that looked cute when held by children eating candy.

And the heroes. Oh God, the heroes.

Needless to say, Arthur had given up on trying anew. It was better to get rid of Sunshine sooner rather than later.

END of CHAPTER TWO


	3. CHAPTER THREE: New Employee Meeting

CHAPTER THREE: New Employee Meeting

And so it began. Arthur went out of his way to give the hardest of projects to Alfred, all with steep deadlines. But, no, they all came in without a hitch. This boy was good. And not one complaint either.

As a minor setback in Arthur's scheme, his assistant Kiku, a very organized Japanese man who also dealt with the administrative staff, had assigned Alfred with a good assistant. Toris Lorinaitis was timid, but years of being taken advantage of left him ready to do almost anything for a boss. So Arthur constantly saw the Lithuanian running behind "Mister Alfred" with many papers in hand.

As unlikely as it might seem, Toris kept Alfred, who Arthur later found out was rather messy, very organized. And in return, Alfred was very nice to Toris, eating lunch with him and his friend Feliks.

Actually, Arthur noticed, the younger man made friends very easily. He got on well with most of the staff in the building, even with the vicious and pretty Angelique at the front desk.

And while Alfred's happiness continued to attract people, Arthur never failed to repel most of his subordinates. Except for Alfred. Alfred never stopped trying to win his approval. And no matter how hard he tried ("Strange weather we've been having" or "How 'bout them Yankees?"), Alfred didn't get that he would never be a friend. Not when Arthur wanted him out of Sunflowers for good.

Alfred Jones was good at his job. But still, Arthur persisted. He could tell that the boy was getting aggravated, but Alfred always made sure to keep his cool. Arthur found himself feeling a bit guilty, but he had to stick to his gut. He could fix his problems. Only he could fix them. This rookie was unnecessary.

Project after project went by the boy, and they all came back excellent. Perfect, even. Soon, Arthur feared, he would run out of ways to test Jones' patience.

This guy was trying to kill him. There was no other explanation. Alfred was sure that his boss was out to get him. He didn't care what Toris said about Arthur Kirkland being "naturally irritable," it wasn't right!

Alfred was breaking his back every day trying to get these ads done. Well done. Was it some kind of test? Was his boss trying to see if he was serious? Confronting him about it seemed a stupid idea as well. Arthur was constantly blowing up on him, sometimes for no real reason at all.

He would really hate to get fired for no reason from his first job.

After all, he only received it to help this guy out.

And then, one day, he heard something different, something he'd never heard before: Arthur Kirkland was screaming at someone other than himself.

He almost ran down the hallway.

"No nonono. No no nono. You-get—Why are you here?" Arthur's green eyes were caught between a mix of misery, dread and rage.

"Oh hon hon hon. _Mon ami_, did you miss me that much?"

"N-NO! Why are you in the New York Branch?"

The obviously French man smiled a cat-like grin. "I did not come for the sole purpose of seeing you. No, I came here on order of the management. You are looking at the new director of Human Resources for the New York Branch, _oui_?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. He was also turning steadily redder by the second.

Quickly, so much that Alfred almost missed it, Arthur turned on his heel and went into his office. The door shut with a resounding SLAM!

Slowly, the crowd that had gathered went back to work. Al sat down at his desk, when he received an email from the one and only Mr. Kirkland:

"Git,

Come to my office now. Bring those proofs.

Kirkland."

Alfred sped to the door. He knocked once, and then opened it.

"Here are the pro- Artie? You okay?"

Alfred had to ask. Arthur was at his desk, with a wet tissue on his head. The bottle of painkillers was still open from when he had taken the pills last.

"Don't call me that. For the love of God, Jones, I don't need any more reasons for this headache."

Alfred tried again: "What's bothering you."

He got a very sour look.

"Oh nothing. It just that Ivan managed to send someone even worse than you to torture me. His name is Francis Bonnefoy, he's a frog, I hate him. That's all you need to know. Now get out of my sight."

Alfred left without a word.

_Someone even worse than you…_

Aha! To a normal guy, these words would be a put down. But to Alfred, they were a blessing. If Arthur hated Francis more than himself, maybe Arthur would stop being so hard on him. Maybe, Alfred thought, he should go pay the Frenchy a visit and see just what it is that Arthur didn't like.

With work forgotten, he made a beeline to Human Resources.

END of CHAPTER THREE

And so there might actually be a plot starting to maybe show up a little bit kind of maybe- ne-nevermind…

We have some new characters, ladies and gents. Oh Francis.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: Coffee Break

Chapter Four: Coffee Break

Alfred knocked three times on the door labeled "Human Resources."

After hearing the resounding "_Oui_?" he opened the door.

"Bonjour. And who might this be?" Alfred was determined to remain true to his mission: to find out why Arthur Kirkland hated him so much.

"Um, hi. My name is Alfred Jones. I work for Mr. Kirkland."

"Ohhonhon. So you do. Is there anything I can help you with?"

The younger man couldn't help but feel violated by Francis' eyes.

"Well, um, I don't think he likes me very much. And I was thinking that if you two knew each other, then you might be able to tell me why that is?"

Francis laughed in his face.

"Alfred. You are here for the same reason as _moi_. To help Arthur get this place back on track. Why would Arthur like you, when he thinks you will replace him?"

The cartoonish light bulb went on above Alfred's head. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. So, how do I get him to like me more? Or even treat me decently?"

Francis laughed again. "Arthur doesn't treat anyone decently. We dated for three years and I rarely heard a kind word. But if you want him to like you… Hmm… Why not get him to _like _you?"

Alfred's mouth dropped open a little. "Wait, you mean like… get him to date me?"

"Unless his gender is a problem."

"No, it's not because he's a… he. It's just… Arthur? I never thought of him like that."

"Alfred, I am not saying that you need to like him back. Just make him fall for you. Then you will be… 'off the hook', non?"

Alfred was hit with a random stroke of genius and began to formulate a plan. He wanted to stay and chat with Francis all day, but he thought it best that he get out of the HR room. He had work to finish and Francis was beginning to rub his hand across his arm.

"Well, thanks for the advice. I should probably go back to work. Bye." He ran off.

Francis laughed. "Alfred Jones. You do not know what you are getting yourself into."

When Arthur went home that night, he took out his rage on the slammed door and threw his tie across the room. He was furious. Fuming. So damn angry.

It was just his luck, really. Two people sent here to ruin his life. Francis, that perverted HR manager, was the bane of his existence when he was in London. Why Ivan sent him to New York was a mystery. The previous HR director just grunted and did what you asked him to, but now he was off to Sweden. Damn. It wasn't that Francis was his ex. He didn't care about that. He just cared about the office. If he couldn't control a calm office, how could he control an office with a sexual deviant?

And then there was Jones. Jones with his happy-go-lucky attitude that was so endearin-annoying. So annoying. And those gorgeous eyes- no, that smile. He hated it, really he did. Arthur didn't have a reason to smile, why should Alfred?

He didn't want to think of Alfred Jones more than he had to. He grabbed something out of his freezer to microwave. He could handle that kind of cooking. As he waited for his meal to heat up, he looked out his window into the city.

New York City. Everyone thought it was so special. Arthur wasn't happy here, what did the city ever do for him? And then he saw it. The big billboard across the street, which was currently displaying the ad of a certain Alfred fucking Jones.

He closed the curtains and ate his meal in the darkness.

Somewhere, a Frenchman was drinking wine and laughing.

END of CHAPTER FOUR

So, time for some character manipulation! Woo. Alfred, don't you think it's wrong to use Arthur like that?

Also, it is my personal office!AU headcannon that Francis is the HR manager. That way, no one can report his sexual harassment :)


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Fraternization Policy

CHAPTER FIVE: Fraternization Policy

When Alfred came into work the next morning, he carried something new along with his usual coffee.

He carried this new thing with him all the way up to the 17th floor to the door marked "VP."

_Knock. Knock._

"What!"

Alfred opened the door.

"Oh, it's you. What now?"

Alfred put on his game face. "Oh, nothing. I was buying my morning coffee, and I thought of you. So here you go."

"Jones, you know I hate coffee."

A confident smile. "That I do. That's why I got you tea." He placed the cup on the elder's desk and then said in what he knew was a sexy voice: "Is there _anything_ else you need, Mr. Kirkland?"

The look on Arthur's face couldn't be described.

"Um. Hm. Well." A pause. "No, thank you, Alfred."

A wink. "Suit yourself." Alfred turned on his heel and walked slowly out the door.

Arthur stared at the door that his subordinate had just passed through.

_What was that?_

It couldn't be seduction on Jones' part. The boy was much too daft for that. But Arthur was pretty sure that he didn't imagine the smug grin and the tone of his voice.

What did it mean?

Though frightening, that really wasn't the worst part. What was the worst part was that when Alfred had asked, "Is there _anything_ else you need, Mr. Kirkland?" Arthur was so close to saying "You."

_That. Was. Awesome._

Alfred walked back to his desk with a spring in his step. He was pleased with his performance and especially Arthur's reaction. The poor guy didn't stand a chance when Alfred channeled his inner flirty demon. For a second there, Arthur's flustered expression was sort of… cute.

_Whoa there, Alpha dog. You're only pretending to like him. Cute thoughts are not allowed._

He sat down at his desk and turned on his email, expecting the worst from his irritable and shaken up boss, but when he opened up the email with his daily itinerary, there were no huge projects assigned. Instead he saw this:

"Alfred,

Nothing new today, just work on finishing things that I already gave you.

Kirkland."

_YES! _Alfred thought. _Alfred: 1, Kirkland: 0_

This was turning out to be a great plan.

END of CHAPTER FIVE.

Ohonhonhon :3

The fun begins


	6. CHAPTER SIX: Team Building Activities

CHAPTER SIX: Team Building Activities

For the next couple of weeks, Alfred kept up his charade. He began to get tea most days for his irritable boss, and sometimes even sat with him at lunch. He was even learning lots of things about Arthur, some things he'd never even imagined were possible for the Brit.

"Well, I never planned to go into marketing in the first place. I wanted to write."

"Oh, you were an english major?"

"Yes, when I was younger I had it in my head that I could be some famous fantasy author or- Hey! Don't laugh at me, you git!"

He was a little nicer, at least.

Sometimes, Alfred doubted that he was faking his actions at all.

"Hold the lift!"

"Oh, hi Arthur. Nice day, isn't it?"

"It's Monday. And I'm late."

"Ooh, hot date last night?" A wink.

"No."

"Oh, well, why are you so late then?"

"Overslept."

"Do you want the tea now-"

"Oh thank you God."

"So, um. I'm getting lunch out today. Do you maybe… want to come with me?

"Well, alright. See you then."

_DING!_

Alfred stepped out of the elevator and watched Arthur walk into his office.

"Did I just… ask him out?"

As more time went on, Alfred tried really hard to pretend that he didn't really enjoy Arthur's company. But he did. He even looked forward to spending time with him.

It wasn't until Thanksgiving, about 2 months into his little game, that his feelings toward his boss were made clearer for him. He had met up with his family, and was taking time to catch up with his half-brother Matthew.

"But, yeah, I've made a lot of new friends in the office. It's great Mattie!"

"You did, eh? What're they like?"

Alfred prattled on and on about his new friendships.

"And then there's Arthur. Um, he's my boss, and we didn't really like each other at first. Well, I wanted him to like me, but he really didn't. But we're a lot better now. I always get him tea and we always eat lunch together. I think we both really like being around each other now."

Matthew chuckled.

"What?"

He went white. "Oh, I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to laugh. But…"

"But what?"

"Um. That last one? For a second, it kinda seemed like you were describing a boyfriend or something."

Alfred stiffened. "O-of course not! That would be strange and totally inappropriate for the workplace, huh? And I- I mean… it's _Arthur_…"

Matthew seemed to put on a wise look.

"You know, Al, it seems to me that you've been telling that to yourself a lot."

"Well-well. Um…" A knowing look from Matthew. "Fuck. Oh God, I do like him. I like him a lot."

A snicker. "Admitting it is the first step."

"FUCK OFF!"

Alfred knew that in every bad romantic comedy movie that he'd ever seen (but did _not_ enjoy, horror movies were the way to go), the chick always finds out about the lovable idiot's scheme and they break up. So he was determined to not make his life into a romantic comedy. He wouldn't tell a soul of his scheme.

Now, he was actually trying to win his affections. And he wanted them so bad. Now that he had finally admitted it to himself, he found that it wasn't all that bad to be falling for Arthur Kirkland. It made him happy to see those pretty eyes focused on him, and see the slightest hint of a smile on an otherwise frowning face. The Brit wasn't really all that nice to him, but Alfred could sense the affection in his tone when he was calling him a "Git."

And one day, he told himself, one day he would get Arthur Kirkland for real.

They had been working late. It was the middle of December, and at 8:00 at night it was dark outside. Alfred pulled on his coat and stepped into the elevator. Just as the doors were closing, he heard the "Hold the lift, please," from his boss.

They traveled down together. Alfred really hated being in the elevator with the Brit. Lately the subject of all his fantasies had something to do with Arthur Kirkland and this damned elevator. They were just so _close _and so _alone_.

_No need to be a pervert, Alpha dog. Be calm._

They reached the ground floor and left the building. Arthur shivered a little.

"Do you need to walk home too?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Driving in this city never really appealed to me."

Alfred laughed. "Same here. Um, so I was wondering, well, if you'd maybe like to go and get some coffee with me."

Arthur blinked. "Now?"

"Yes! Unless it is a bad time for you?"He all but shouted.

_Oh, real smooth, Alfie._

"Alright."

Alfred had to physically stop himself from dancing around the street like an idiot.

_He said yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!_

"Cool, let's go!" He really couldn't help his enthusiasm. Arthur Kirkland was going with him after work hours. He wasn't obligated. He wanted to be with him.

Alfred was filled with new hope as he began his plan for the night.

END of CHAPTER SIX


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN: A different perspective

CHAPTER SEVEN: A different perspective

Arthur Kirkland was not easy. He didn't fall for anyone and he rarely dated. You could say that his life was more about business than pleasure. But this boy, no not really, this man Alfred Jones, he was getting to him. Ever since the first day that he had brought him tea, well, he couldn't help thinking of the other in a whole new light.

They did spend a lot of time together. Alfred worked for him, after all. But honestly, this rookie was turning him into a seventeen year old girl. He once caught himself typing his name into a report.

And he was going soft on the kid, too. He began to distribute work more evenly throughout coworkers, and he slowly started to see profits rising.

Needless to say, his plans of making Alfred Jones leave the company stopped completely. Why wouldn't they when he wanted him around. He wanted him over, sideways, under- He just wanted him in general.

As their morning tea and lunch routine continued, Arthur refused to lie to himself any longer. He liked Alfred Jones, more than he would care to admit. The American had become the subject of his fantasies as well; on his desk and in that dammed elevator- he was starting to go a little insane.

Arthur, for once, allowed himself to hope that Alfred Jones was attracted to him as well.

He had been sitting at his desk, enjoying a lovely fantasy, when he looked at the clock.

_8:00 PM? Best be going now._

He saw the elevator doors shutting, and said the customary "Hold the lift, please."

Alfred was inside.

They didn't say much on the way down and out of the building. It was only when he noticed the cold that Alfred spoke.

"Do you need to walk home too?"

He nodded. "Yes. Driving in this city never really appealed to me."

It didn't. Really, between the crazy drivers, and the wrong side of the road, driving spelled disaster for Arthur in New York.

Alfred laughed. God, that _laugh._ It was so carefree and wonderful.

"Same here. Um, so I was wondering, well, if you'd maybe like to go and get some coffee with me."

Arthur was stunned. "Now?"

"Yes! Unless it is a bad time for you?"

_Oh dear._ Alfred seemed to get the wrong impression. He wanted to go, after all.

"Alright."

He went and said it. He did. He was going on a date with Alfred Jones. An impromptu one, but still a date.

"Cool, let's go!"

With that, Alfred grabbed his arm and took off. He loved his enthusiasm. Really, to think he made this man happy, just by saying yes.

Arthur, for the first time in a while, felt hope for the future.

END of CHAPTER SEVEN


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT: A Business Proposal

CHAPTER EIGHT: A Business Proposal

Alfred had dragged them to get coffee and tea. But, unlike Arthur had suspected, they did not stay in the warm café. Instead, Alfred dragged them back out into the cold, towards Rockefeller Center.

"Oh, no." Arthur said, "You are not taking me to this tourist trap."

"Yes I am. It's Christmas time- have a little spirit, Scrooge"

"Oh fine."

They slowed to a halt as they reached the large Christmas tree, all decorated and lit up. There were probably hundreds of people there, but even from all the way back where they were standing, it looked impressive.

"You know, I've lived here for years, and I've never seen this before." Arthur subconsciously leaned closer to Alfred in the cold.

"Really?" The American said. "Well, I've lived here all my life so it's nothing new. But I've always loved it."

"Thank you for taking me, Alfred. I would have never come on my own."

Alfred smiled. "Well, they say the best things in life are done together."

Arthur laughed. Alfred spoke again: "Come on, let me walk you home?"

"What is this, the 1950s?" Arthur deadpanned.

Alfred just grabbed his hand. "Lead the way."

With a grin and a roll of his eyes, Arthur began to walk in the direction of his apartment.

The entire way over, the two chatted about anything and everything. When they reached his building, Arthur let go and said, "This was… fun, Alfred."

Alfred just smiled. Arthur could tell that he was thinking about something.

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Alfred." Arthur turned to go inside his building.

"Wait!"

And turned back around again.

"Yes?"

"I had fun too. A lot of fun. And I was just wondering… well… if you would like to do this again sometime?"

Arthur was frozen. Was Alfred asking him out for real? Like a planned occasion?

"What are you trying to say, Alfred?"

The younger man grabbed his hand.

"Look, Arthur, I'm probably not too good with words."

Arthur snorted. "You're in advertising."

A grin. "Okay, I'm not all too good with words coming from the heart. But, I really like you. And I know it's probably against some company rule, but I really don't care. I want to date you. So will you go out with me? For real? Because I think I'm falling for you and I would feel like a real loser if you didn't say yes."

Somehow, Arthur could feel his heart breaking and healing all at once. Here was Alfred Jones, admitting his feelings for him in such a pitiful and wonderful way. Alfred Jones, who could have anyone in the world, was falling for him. Plain old stogy Arthur Kirkland. The same Arthur Kirkland who really already fell for Alfred Jones.

"I will go out with you. But I expect some place out of the cold next time, huh?"

Alfred beamed. It really didn't matter that Arthur was ordering him around like usual. It was part of his charm.

The two just sort of stood there for a while. They hadn't let go of each other's hands yet.

Alfred let out a breathy laugh.

"What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I guess."

Arthur gave him a look.

"Fine. I just realized how much I want to kiss you right now, and I laughed because I was imagining how hard you would hit me if I tried."

"Hit you! Alfred Jones, do you take me for a violent person?"

"No. I'm just saying."

"Well, I wouldn't hit you. That's not a natural reaction."

"What's your natural reaction then?" The flirty tone was back in his voice. Oh God, the flirty tone… It made Arthur say stupid things…

"Well why don't you kiss me and find out?"

Like that.

Luckily, the younger took it in stride. He closed the distance between them and Arthur couldn't help but lean into his warmth.

Their lips met. Just briefly, for a fraction of a second, leaving both wanting so much more. They stayed so close afterwards, lips barely an inch apart so the gap could easily be closed again. And it was. Neither could tell you who did it, but their lips met again. And again. And again. And some more.

Each kiss was a little longer and more involved. By the end of it Arthur had wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck; Alfred had one hand splayed out on his back and one tangled in his hair.

But, eventually they realized that they were blatantly making out on the street. And so they reluctantly pulled away.

Alfred smiled. "I really should go now." He gave Arthur a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow, Arthur."

"Wait! Alfred, no one can know about this at the office."

"I know. This is a strictly out of office relationship. See ya, Artie."

"Goodnight, Alfred."

As he turned towards his building, from the corner of his eye he saw his (boyfriend? Co-worker?) date jump in the air and do a dance.

He jumped in the air. He did dance. Nothing he could do would really show how happy he was.

As he walked away, Alfred's mind was ablaze. But one thought stood out from the others:

_Alfred: 10, Kirkland: 0_

What? He wasn't playing the game anymore, but it was still fun to keep score.

END of CHAPTER EIGHT


	9. CHAPTER NINE: Working Conditions

CHAPTER NINE: Working Conditons

It seemed that keeping things quiet at the office was hard for both Arthur and Alfred.

On the very next day after their first date, Alfred walked into his boss' office with tea in hand.

"Good morning, Arthur. Did you have a nice night after work?"

It was a normal question. Really, it was. But Arthur blushed at the memory of their first impromptu date, and how they kissed out on the street. Or maybe he was blushing recalling how he wanted nothing more than to drag him up the lift and straight to his bedroom. Probably both.

"Yes, actually. I went to see that Christmas tree. Ended up getting to bed really late."

Oh God. Did that last bit sound suggestive? Arthur thought it did. He didn't mean it. _Much._

Alfred quirked an eyebrow. "Late night, huh?"

Arthur nodded slowly; weary to where exactly Alfred was going with that.

The American leaned over Arthur's desk to speak in his ear. "_Me too._"

Their faces were close again, Alfred's breath lingering on his neck. Arthur knew that if he had turned his face just so, their mouths would have touched. But he restrained.

"… Alfred. I meant it when I said not here. It-it really wouldn't look good for me to date someone who works for me. I'm already being watched by the CEO."

Alfred seemed to deflate a little bit. "I get it. I'm sorry, really." He looked almost embarrassed. "It's just, there's something about you."

This guy. Was going. To kill. Him.

How he could go from being so sexy to so cute in less than 5 seconds was beyond Arthur. But either way, he made Arthur sort of burn up from the inside out.

He took a look around his office. No one would be coming in here for a while and the door shutters were closed.

"Oh come here-"

Arthur grabbed him by the collar and pressed their mouths together. He received a very enthusiastic response. It was a brief and rough kiss, but it would have to be enough for today.

They broke apart.

"One morning kiss. One. Is that clear Mr. Jones?" Arthur tried to sound official.

Alfred gulped. _Mr. Jones._ He's had a lot of fantasies containing Arthur and _Mr. Jones._

_Oh God stoooop. Cool it Alfie, cool it._

"Crystal."

However, outside of office hours, things were much different. They went out on dates, to movies and dinner. They didn't worry all too much about seeing a coworker- New York was a large city. Alfred was invited up to Arthur's apartment and was amazed at how nice it was. Sometimes he forgot about the differences in their paychecks. Arthur had a nice kitchen, but it was rarely used. So, sometimes, Alfred would cook their dinner instead of going out. It felt good to just be with Arthur, to put his arm around him and pull him close. Yes, Alfred was a cuddle kind of guy- don't judge.

Alfred had turned white as a ghost when Arthur had asked to see his apartment.

"What. Are you hiding a girl in there or something?"

"No, it's just. Um. It's just really messy. I don't think you'd enjoy being there…"

And with many kisses and a hickey later, Alfred agreed to let Arthur see his apartment.

And Arthur didn't really know what to say.

"It has… character. Yes, there is definitely some of you in here."

Alfred laughed out loud. "Well, this place is a hot mess, I'll give you that."

Arthur continued to look around the cluttered space. "What _is_ that?"

"I'm pretty sure that's a McDonalds wrapper. Maybe."

Arthur scrunched up his nose a little, like how he does when Francis walks past him.

"You're not coming over here again until I clean it up, aren't you?"

"Correct."

END of CHAPTER NINE


	10. CHAPTER TEN: New and Improved Product

CHAPTER TEN: New and Improved Product

Christmas came and the two were forced to split for a little while. Alfred went home to his family, while Arthur met up with one of his brothers that also lived in America.

But, the two had plans to be together on New Year's Eve, into New Years day. Alfred was staying the night. Really, it was a harmless plan, and he didn't expect anything of Alfred. They were really just getting the hang of being together. But even the oblivious Alfred noticed their sexual tension. It was sort of obvious they wanted each other. Every time they kissed it became harder and harder to let go or pull away. It had almost happened already- they had been shirtless, tongues twisted together while trying in vain to undo the buttons on their pants- but they were interrupted by Arthur's phone. It was that Creepy CEO who ruined the mood. But tonight… it they kept going… Arthur could not think of a better way to welcome in the New Year.

Alfred arrived at 8:00 with a bottle of champagne and a kiss for Arthur. He looked nice in a classy button down with dark jeans, forever the appearance of perfection. But if there was one thing Arthur had to point out, it was that Alfred's cheery confidence seemed to be missing- instead, the younger man had on a shaky sort of grin. He looked, for lack of a better word, _nervous._

Arthur didn't know why Alfred would be nervous, though. Did he think that Arthur expected sex tonight because he was staying over? He didn't think that was the case- they have attempted to sleep together before without any hesitation. Did he think that they were too serious? Arthur didn't think that was the case either. Alfred's lack of his normal attitude was getting to him in the worst way. The Brit wanted nothing more than to pour the champagne and start the fun early, but he didn't trust himself drunk and with a nervous Alfred around.

Through their dinner, they talked about everything and nothing, Alfred especially. Arthur had also noticed that when his boyfriend was nervous, he would babble endlessly. It was a bit endearing, but still his nerves bothered Arthur.

"11:55, huh?" Alfred noted, pointing to the clock above the Arthur's flat-screen.

"This year has gone fast, Al. And I have something to tell you."

Arthur did receive some interesting news today, it was worth sharing.

"What? Me too!" Alfred perked up a bit.

"You first-"

"No- please, Arthur, you go first."

"Okay. You were brought into this company to help me and the staff get things back on track." He paused. "Today, the last day of the year, was the day that the New York branch was evaluated to see if there was a change in profits. And there was. New York is doing better than ever."

Arthur took Alfred's hand. "I want to thank you for that. Without you here, I might have run this place into the ground. And I thought I didn't need you- I tried to get you fired, it sounds crazy now though."

Alfred smirked. "Really," He said. "Fired? I had no idea."

Arthur glared. "Don't be cheeky, I'm apologizing. What I mean to say is that the company is much better with you." He paused again. "And so am I."

Arthur could feel his face get red even as Alfred pulled him into a hug.

"11:58… Arthur, I am grateful for a lot of stuff. This job, my friends, my family. But, I gotta say that I am really the most grateful for you. You mean the world to me. So I'm glad that I'm here with you tonight. I really am."

The television in the background became filled with the shouts of a million people in Times Square.

_10!_

"So what I'm trying to say is that you mean the world to me."

_6!_

"And you're supposed to spend this day with the person you care about the most."

_3!_

"And that I can't really imagine anything better than right here right now to tell you"

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Alfred grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him into an intense kiss. When they were done, with the ocean of cheers in the background, Alfred finally got to say what he wanted to.

"I love you, Arthur."

Arthur responded red-faced, but without hesitation. Then they were kissing again, and laughing like fools and drinking champagne like any couple in love was wont to do.

That night, Arthur was able to commit the feel of Alfred's body on him to memory, and how he made him feel absolutely adored as he made love to him. The feel of Alfred around him and inside him, how he kept his eyes connected to Arthur's and whispered his love over and over until they were done and spent. And then how they dove in for more. Arthur and Alfred would both call it one of the best nights of their lives.

END of CHAPTER TEN


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN: Deadlines

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Deadlines

"Hey, I recognize that ad. Is that a Sunflowers billboard?" Alfred looked out Arthur's window and across the street to a billboard for a toothpaste company.

"Yes, unfortunately. It seems that I take my work home with me."

Alfred laughed.

"You know, Alfred, when you first started working here, one of your ads was put on that board. This was when I couldn't stand you. I shut the curtains everyday just out of spite. I didn't want to think of you. But that's all different now, my love."

Alfred smiled and gave him a kiss.

A week later, when the New York Branch returned from its winter break, Alfred and Arthur left Arthur's apartment and headed to work. Alfred had basically been staying in the nicer apartment since New Year's- his apartment and new clean clothes were just a few blocks away. Life had been good for the couple during their vacation. They had been a very cheesy and loving pair the entire time. Arthur was impressed by his lover's romantic act during the holiday, and Alfred was just happy that his feelings were reciprocated.

So when they came in to work on Monday, it was so hard to pull away from the other and act like they were just colleagues. But they forced themselves and went their separate ways.

Soon enough, however, all the employees were gathered into a meeting room with their scary CEO's face on the projection screen.

Once everyone was seated, Ivan Braginsky began to speak.

"Hello everybody. I must say congratulations for your success this year. I would like for you all to know that the New York branch of Sunflowers Inc. will be joining several other international branches of the company on an all-expenses paid trip to Italy for a staff seminar. I would like you all to have fun with your colleagues in an exotic place while learning more about new changes in Sunflowers Inc."

The room was filled with excitement at the Russian's announcement. Arthur shushed them quickly to allow the CEO to finish.

"We will be leaving at the beginning of February. Please be ready with all the necessary travel items. You will be choosing a roommate yourself. Please be sure that you get along with them well. Send your roommate requests to Mr. Kirkland by the end of the week. Thank you. Goodbye."

People were already chattering and getting up to talk to their friends. Arthur met Alfred's eyes for a brief second, and then they broke eye contact.

"ALL RIGHT YOU INGRATES, BACK TO WORK." That did it. Everyone shuffled out of the conference room and went back into the sectioned office cubicles. Arthur felt a hand slide across his back, and started to berate his boyfriend.

To his horror, it was that damned French bastard who had been molesting him.

"Al—aah—uh… What are you doing, Frog?"

"Oh nothing, _mon cher_. I was just wondering if you would like to stay with me in Italy. It must be so lonely being you, no one to be with all the time. Sad."

Arthur was nothing if not angry.

"Listen you—I am not lonely. And I already have someone I'd rather be with. So thanks for nothing."

He stormed off in a rage. Honestly, did that pervert think that he was alone and sad because they weren't together? His arrogance was showing. Sometimes he wished that he could parade Alfred around the office, just to show Francis and everyone else that he wasn't heartless. That if one actually tried, they could win him over. Honestly, he was surprised when he realized that he had fallen for Alfred Jones. He was not his usual type, and Arthur always had a nagging feeling that he didn't deserve a good person like Alfred. And slowly, Al had changed him into a better person. He didn't always take things seriously anymore, he had learned to joke around with himself and open up a little. And he was happy with his life for the first time in what felt like forever.

But while he wished that Francis could see that, he knew that it could cost Alfred or Arthur their jobs. And he didn't want to risk that. Alfred loved his job- he was good at it, too. Arthur never liked his job at Sunflowers, he didn't even think he was good at it. He was crap with visuals, only good at writing. Writing. Arthur missed writing.

And at the thought of his job, Arthur realized that he had a job to do. So he got to work.

END of CHAPTER ELEVEN


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE: Preping a Presintation

Chapter TWELVE: Preparation of a Presentation

Alfred looked closely at his boyfriend, who was currently studying a book on Italy and its culture. He looked hot today, it was Saturday and Arthur (against popular belief) liked to have a day to just relax in comfy clothes. The executive who was usually so formal was wearing nothing but his boxer-briefs and Alfred's own shirt, which was large on his slighter frame. Not the most fashion forward or attractive look- maybe it was just the fact that Arthur was wearing something of_ Alfred's_. It made him feel all sorts of possessive thoughts and it made Alfred _want _him. Bad. But he held back, for now.

"What are ya reading?"

"A book." Arthur was… Arthur, as usual.

"Um… I can see that. About Italy?"

"Yes. I find that country fascinating. Such a culture. The people are friendly and Italian food- well, you know."

That was certainly a lot of enthusiasm. From Arthur, at least. Alfred had become a master of Arthur-speak by now, and his best translation was, "I want to go there so bad. I want to take pictures of us eating pasta like _Lady and the Tramp_. It will be something out of those cheesy romance novels I like so much!"

But that was a rough translation.

"Yeah, I know. What do you think it will be like? I heard it's a romantic place."

"Well of course it's romantic. More romantic than Paris, that disgusting city. Rome itself is wonderful- full of history and modern culture. I've wanted to go for so long."

Arthur had this glowy look about him, like Rome was one of his biggest dreams. He told Alfred how he had almost gone once, and ended up never having the time to visit. Ever since then, he's wanted to go very badly. Alfred was a bit touched- Arthur almost never shared really personal things with him, even if he did love him.

"Well, Arthur, I'm glad that you're gonna see Italy. I'm glad I'm gonna see it with you." He paused for a second. "Roomie."

Arthur laughed and pulled Alfred into his arms. "We can't make a lot of noise in that hotel room, you got it? If I have to gag you, I will." The corners of his mouth tweaked up in a little perverted smile.

Alfred pulled back from the embrace. "Gag me? _Me_? _You're_ the one who's always screaming."

"I do not scream!"

"You _so_ do."

"Prove it."

"Okay."

He just sat still, staring at Arthur with a feverish intensity.

"Well do something!"

Alfred pounced. The duo fell back onto the bed with a _thud_ that left Alfred on top of his lover, kissing him hard on the mouth. Arthur moaned as he felt strong hands under his oversized shirt, feeling heated skin.

Alfred just had to break away. "You're making noise already, sugar," he grunted as he ground their hips together.

Arthur didn't need to open his eyes to see the smirk on his face. "I will not scream."

Alfred laughed. Low and dark, it was one of the hottest things Arthur had ever heard.

"You don't really have a choice, Arthur. I'm going to _make_ you scream."

After that, Arthur's mind stopped working properly. There were flashes of color as he saw the clothes removed and felt skin touching skin and the sweet, sweet friction. There were also flashes of white, absolute pleasure where he could see nothing at all.

Before he knew it, his cock was being practically swallowed by Alfred's greedy mouth. Arthur felt it hit the back of his lover's throat and he almost lost it there, but he tried to hold on. He wanted Alfred to fuck him; just as much as he was sure Alfred wanted to fuck him, judging from the look in his eyes.

With the will of the gods, he managed to push Alfred's warm mouth away and let out the pleading "Fuck me" that his lover was dying to hear.

After a quick second where Alfred left him for the night-table drawer, he returned with lube and a condom, waving them around like the fucking Olympic torch.

"Quit messing around and fuck me, or I'll push you down and fuck you myself!"

Alfred chuckled. "Let's save that for Italy. I've always wanted you to fuck me- I've never been on the bottom before~." He bit at Arthur's earlobe and then his neck.

_Never been on the bottom. Oh god. _Arthur got lost in thoughts of Alfred's tight ass until he heard the _click._

Alfred uncapped the lube. Finally.

He felt the finger circle around his hole and push in. Alfred apparently didn't want to waste any time, because he added the second right away and as soon as Arthur started pushing back, a third.

Arthur just sort of wished that Alfred would get to it already, but at the same time, he wanted to be stretched. His lover was, admittedly, very large in the cock department and neither Arthur nor Alfred wanted to see him hurt.

By the time Alfred's fingers brushed his prostate, Arthur knew he was ready for more.

Alfred quickly put on the condom and slicked up his cock, hard and neglected, and gave Arthur a hard kiss. Then he pushed in. Arthur threw his head back and gave out a groan. He could feel every inch enter him slowly, and though he tried not to admit it, it _hurt._

When Alfred was fully inside him, he stopped to allow Arthur to gain his composure. Arthur relaxed rather quickly, and nodded at his lover to continue.

Alfred was like a whirlwind- he went fast and hard and you could never catch your breath, no matter what you did to try. It was intense to be the recipient of his love, to meet his stormy gaze and feel the power of his muscles. As he leaned forward to kiss Arthur, Alfred changed the angle of his thrusting and hit his prostate every time. It was then that Arthur realized his throat was raw.

Alfred started fucking him deeper than he ever had before.

"Do you hear that Arthur? You're- fuck- you're screaming. My name mostly. You really like it, hah, don't you? Can you feel it? Can you feel my cock? Fuck, how can you be this tight?"

Alfred's dirty talk was said right into his ear. He loved his voice, down an octave and rough with lust. Arthur couldn't respond, too far gone to even try. He could only manage out a weak "A-Alfred… I'm gonna…"

"Me too."

Arthur came first, his lover's deep thrusts pushing him over the edge. Everything went white for him and he felt nothing but ecstasy. Alfred gave a couple more deep thrusts before he came hard. He slowly pulled out of Arthur, who gave a wince, and disposed of the now tied-off condom. Back on the bed, Alfred flopped next to Arthur. They lay there panting and exhausted.

"Wow." Alfred said. There were really no other words.

"Yes. Wow." Arthur rolled over into Alfred's side, and made himself comfortable when he felt his lover's arms around him.

"What do you say to a little nap, babe?" Alfred asked, with a dopey smile on his face.

"Hmm, it depends. Can we have sex when we wake up?" Arthur was just teasing. Sort of.

"You horny old man!"

Arthur was almost offended. "I am not old."

"I know. Old men aren't that flexible." Alfred pulled the covers up over the two of them.

"Exactly, my love."

"Good, now let's get some rest. When we wake up, we gotta pack. I love you."

As Arthur closed his eyes, he thanked every deity he could think of for bestowing Alfred F. Jones upon him. And then he drifted off into sweet sleep.

END of CHAPTER TWELVE


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Bella Notte

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Bella Notte

The plane ride to Italy was long, and everyone was tired. Alfred fell asleep on his shoulder, but Arthur was too tired to care. He soon fell asleep, too.

When they woke up, the pilot announced that they were going to land in a matter of minutes. Arthur was buzzing with excitement, but he tried not to let it show. Everyone seemed to be happier already awaiting their arrival. Arthur supposed that it was a good thing; you need to be a special sort of masochist to enjoy airport customs. However, maybe a little happiness would equal a little patience.

After they got through the airport, there was a bus to pick up the tired travelers and bring them to their hotel. They went into the city of Rome and it was mesmerizing. Arthur caught himself with his nose pressed to the glass windows a couple of times. Alfred was there with him, but for once was quiet, taking it all in as well. He had his hand on Arthur's lap, but he couldn't bring himself to care. No one was watching.

Their hotel was in a wonderful part of Rome, close to everything they could want to see. It was extravagant, ornate and very fancy. It was beautiful. The group was checked in and told to get some rest, and before Arthur knew it, he and Alfred were on their way up to the room.

They went inside the doors and put their suitcases down, and as soon as the door was shut, Alfred was kissing him. Arthur let himself be dipped down low like in some old movie. It didn't matter that they had been on a plane for hours; Alfred was here in Italy with him. That was better than anything he could have imagined.

"We're here. Arthur, this is amazing."

"I know, love. I know. It is everything I imagined it to be."

Alfred pouted a little. "I wish we were here for real. No meetings, no pretending. I want to go have a bowl of pasta with you and drink some wine. Real fancy stuff. How's this supposed to be romantic if I can't even hug you."

Arthur ran a hand over his arm. "I promise, one day, we'll go for real. And we can make it romantic. Maybe not right now, but we have an entire week."

He leaned up to speak in Alfred's ear. "And anything that happens in this room can certainly be romantic." He gave a light smack to his lover's backside.

"Pervert." Alfred had a wide smile on.

Arthur smiled right back. "You were the one who made the suggestion. I just want to take you up on the offer."

"That is the kindest way to say 'I want to fuck you' ever."

"Well thank you."

He silently changed into something to sleep in. Alfred did the same.

Arthur flopped onto the nearest bed and closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt his bed bounce.

"There are two beds in here, you know." He curled into the larger body beside him.

"Yeah, I know." Alfred put an arm around Arthur.

"Shall we sleep then?"

"Yes, I'm so tired. And we can explore tomorrow."

Arthur's eyes started to droop before he could even get out his good night.

Arthur was the first one to wake up. He was surprised to find that it was very early, 5:00 AM Italy time. Jet Lag. He looked at Alfred sleeping next to him and got out of the bed. He opened the curtains so he could see the city around him and he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Inspiration.

He picked up a notebook from his suitcase and began to write.

END of CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Lady and the Tramp may or may not be my inspiration for this arc of the story


	14. CH14 Paese che vai, usanza che trovi

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: _Paese che vai, usanza che trovi._  
**English translation:** The country you visit, the customs you find.  
**Idiomatic meaning:** When in Rome, do as the Romans do.

The next day was a day for exploration. The couple went to all the sights that Arthur had dreamed of seeing and all the things that Alfred had never imagined. The Coliseum, the Arch of Titus and the Roman Forum stood tall and ancient as Arthur took picture after picture of them. They were breathtaking, and he wanted to capture the memory of his first time in Italy.

"It's just amazing." Arthur was a bit breathless, but standing on top of one of the Seven Hills of Rome was worth the walk.

"What? The buildings. Yeah, they're nice."

"No- it's just, to think that for hundreds of years, this place was the center of the world, the Republic and the Empire- It's just that seeing all these ruins is a reminder of the greatness and power of so long ago. And how power can be lost."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "That was… poetic."

"Well I can't help it! I'm feeling inspired. It makes me want to go back in time."

"Inspired, huh? So this morning, when I woke up you were holding some notepad. Was it inspiration for an advertisement?" He looked doubtful.

"An ad? No, not really." Arthur looked away. He thought that if he told the truth, Alfred might think him silly. After all, he hadn't really written in years. His job took up too much time, doing pointless things and reviewing pointless ads.

"Arthur? You hiding somthin' from me?" Alfred turned him around, but he refused to meet the taller man's eyes.

"No." He lied.

Alfred pulled his chin up and kissed him right there.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees us- this is a popular spot!" He was just being safe, not really rejecting Alfred's closeness.

Alfred ignored him. "Arthur, we are together. I don't want you to hide silly things from me. You can tell me anything- no secrets, okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

Of course, Arthur felt guilty. "No secrets… Remember when we talked about university? I told you that I wanted to write books, not to be in advertising. Well, yesterday, when we passed through Rome all lit up, all I could think about was how- well, how _magical_ it looked. And when I woke up early, and saw the sun start to rise, I just had to write it down. I started getting an idea for a story. So that's what I was writing. I was planning out my story."

He just looked at Alfred, waiting for him to laugh or mock him.

"That's pretty cool. What kind of story would it be? Ooh, can it be an adventure book? I like those the best!" He looked really interested.

Arthur just leaned up to kiss him again. "It's a fantasy book, if you must know. One where the hero goes back in time to save the Roman Empire."

Alfred beamed. "A hero? Really, there's a hero? That's awesome! Is he me? People do that, right? They base their characters on people in real life. But he'd need to be really heroic and sexy and… what?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing." He smiled. "Let's go to dinner and drink some wine."

"_Si_. Look at me: I'm speakin' Italian. Shall we?" He held out his hand.

"We shall."

Maybe they had too much wine. Not so much that they were drunk, just a little… tipsy, Alfred thought. It was getting kind of hard to think about anything, and Alfred knew that if _he _was starting to feel a buzz, it would only be a glass more until Arthur was stumbling around and shouting.

_Arthur_. It was easy to think about Arthur. In fact, thinking about Arthur made him think that maybe they should get their check sooner rather than later. Maybe Arthur had the same idea, because soon the check was paid for and they were walking down the street, laughing and talking. They must have stopped for a kiss at every street corner, and by the time that they got to their hotel, their kisses had become more intense and there was wanting and lust in their glances.

When they entered the building, they recognized no faces as they hurried into the elevator. Arthur was the one that shoved Alfred into the wall of the slowly rising machine and kissed him hard, with a different kind of hunger in his eyes. It was almost like he was a predator and he was hunting Alfred, which made him shudder for all the right reasons. Alfred had told the truth on that night- he had never been on the bottom before. However, he was also a believer in "There's a first time for everything," and so he allowed his lover to win the war of dominance between their tongues and control him. He was getting really into it, and DING—

The elevator opened on the sixth floor. They pulled away so quickly that the tall German man who was leading some of the conferences couldn't have seen him as he led his Italian assistant into the elevator. If he looked carefully, he would see swollen lips and ruffled clothing, but instead, he pushed the button for the seventh floor in silence. When it arrived, the Italian (his name was Feli, Alfred thought) grabbed the German's hand and led him out into the hallway.

The door closed and Arthur backed him up against the wall again. He didn't kiss him this time, just looked at him with hungry eyes and said, "I'm taking you up on your offer."

Alfred winked at him, and with charm that he didn't know he possessed, said, "Oh, please do."

The elevator reached their floor with a ding. Two lovers all but ran down the hallway.

END of CHAPTER FOURTEEN


	15. CH15: Il primo amore non si scorda mai

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:_ Il primo amore non si scorda mai._  
**English translation:** You never forget your first love.

This was much more fun than he thought it would be. For a long time, they kissed. Arthur's hands were everywhere and nowhere, lingering and then moving too fast. Alfred let him take the lead. He was excited and a bit nervous, but willing to trust Arthur. Of _course_ he trusted Arthur. He loved him. He pushed aside any lingering doubts and moved them forward, taking off his shirt by blindly grasping at the buttons. Arthur helped him out, more than willing to strip him. When he was good and naked, Alfred couldn't help but notice that Arthur hadn't shed any clothing at all.

"You're wearing too many clothes."

A snicker. "So I am. Let me enjoy this for a second."

Arthur's green gaze lingered on him and it should have been uncomfortable but it was _sexy_ and he wanted more and more. He was hard and Arthur was hard behind those trousers.

Alfred tried again. "Let me help you out."

He rubbed his hand against the bulge that formed in his lover's pants. He received a moan for his efforts and moved up, despite protest- to undo the belt buckle and pull off his pants. Alfred did the same with his boxers, and let himself lean down and breathe air over Arthur's erection. Maybe he had a bit of an oral fixation—whatever.

Arthur moaned. "Al…"

Alfred looked up at him. "What do you want?"

He didn't expect Arthur to wrench him back up. He certainly didn't expect to be pushed face-down on the bed.

Okay, maybe he was a little nervous. This was his first time being fucked by someone- usually, he got away with "how about a blowjob?" but he wanted it from Arthur. He wanted Arthur to feel good. He knew that Arthur would make _him_ feel good.

Suddenly, Arthur's fingers were inside him, cool from the lube, stretching and searching. It wasn't painful, just a bit uncomfortable. He was a big boy- he could take it. Alfred gave an experimental push onto the fingers, and finally, _finally,_ they brushed against his prostate. Alfred bit the pillow in front of him just to keep from screaming out in pleasure. Who knew how thin the walls were in this hotel?

Arthur was a bit merciless, rubbing endlessly at the spot with semi-drunken promises spilling from his lips. He was leaning over Alfred's body and licking trails down his spine, and _oh God_ it was too much for Alfred.

"A-Arthur, please… oh _fuck_ please…" He wasn't above begging to get what he wanted.

"Please what?" The tone of voice that Alfred got back from his lover was different, more possessive and very sexy. "What do you want?"

"I…" It was a bit embarrassing for him to just say it…

Arthur took out his fingers. "Well then I guess you're not ready to—"

"NO!" Oh shit. That was loud.

"No." He tried again, softer. "Please, fuck me; make love to me, whatever the fuck you want me to say, I'll say it." Maybe he sounded a little frantic. Or was it nervous?

Arthur paused. It was literally the longest few seconds of his life before his lover turned Alfred around.

"Alfred, if you don't really want to do this, we don't have to. If you're not comfortable with it—I don't want to force you…"

Well, Alfred certainly didn't expect that.

"Arthur, I meant it. No one's ever—I want you to be the one that does it. Okay? I love you and I trust you and I meant what I said."

He was answered with a searing kiss.

"I love you too, and I promise that you will enjoy every moment of this."

And he did. He enjoyed being pushed back onto the bed. He enjoyed the adoration in Arthur's eyes as he pushed into him, and he most definitely enjoyed Arthur as he made love to him.

Arthur's touch was like fire, and his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the night. Alfred could feel him moving inside of him and it was new and it was different but it was good, too._ So good._

They weren't really drunk anymore; instead they were mesmerized by each other. Every touch and word felt new and fantastic and wonderful—and Alfred knew it was cheesy, but he couldn't help but feel like he was falling in love all over again with each new barrier being broken down.

He was moaning Arthur's name like a prayer while Arthur was kissing his neck, and soon he felt a hand start to move along his length, in time to the thrusts.

He came with Arthur's name on his lips and not long after, Arthur followed him.

And soon they were under the covers of the plush hotel bed, Arthur was asleep in his arms, and Alfred smiled like he was the happiest man in the world.

END of CHAPTER FIFTEEN


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Meetings Led by Germans

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: Meetings Led by Germans

Arthur woke up in a state of bliss. He was happy, very happy. He was in Italy with (dare he say it) the love of his life. Now that he reflected on it, it might have been better if they didn't have meetings to attend. Wait. Meetings. Reluctantly, Arthur took a glance at the digital alarm clock.

8:27 AM

_Fuck._

They were supposed to arrive promptly at their first meeting at 9:00.

It could have been worse. They could have missed it completely. But still, he worried what people would say if they both showed up late.

"Al, Al! Get up."

"M-wha?"

Arthur shook him. "We need to get up. Now."

Alfred took a glance at the clock. He sat up quickly. "Ow."

Arthur sort of pitied him. "I know, love. But we need to get ready now. Come on. Up with you."

The duo tried to be as quick and efficient as possible in order to get there in time. Except for when they made out in the shower.

But as belts were being fastened and ties tied, the clock read 8:57.

"Are you ready, Al?"

A smile. "Yeah, let's go!"

They arrived at the meeting with no time left to spare.

The German- Ludwig, Arthur remembered- began to speak at 9:00 sharp, and even though he should have been paying attention like everyone else, Arthur let his mind wander. Ludwig's voice was low and very monotone, and sometimes his accent was not the clearest and made Arthur's sleepy mind think too hard.

He thought about a myriad of things. He thought about his new book idea and the characters and the plot. He thought of Italy and the beautiful city he was in. And being in Europe made him think of his own home- his native London and everything he left behind there.

And he thought about Alfred. Alfred, who made him feel things he didn't think possible. Alfred, who was currently squirming in his seat, trying to get some relief for his sore behind. Arthur smirked at that. He got a silent thrill knowing that he caused the squirming, that Alfred had let him- He stopped his thoughts. He would not get horny at a meeting. That's just pathetic.

Absentmindedly, he let his hand wander from his knee to Alfred's, who gave a little jump in surprise. The look that Alfred gave him was a mix between _What the fuck are you doing? _ and _Pervert. _So he thought it would be a good idea to remove his hand.

But Alfred, full of surprises, used his hand to hold Arthur's in place on his thigh under the fancy tablecloth.

Arthur looked around discreetly. No one was looking at them. Everyone either had their eyes glued to the German or was falling asleep.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he slid his hand higher, closer to his lover's groin. He could feel Alfred's muscles tense, and he dared not look at him. If he saw his expression, he might not have the balls to continue. He ran his hand across his inner thigh, drawing small circles with his fingers in sensitive areas. He stole a glance. Alfred was staring forward and biting the corner of his lip, but that could have easily been out of boredom. Either he had a great poker face or Arthur wasn't trying hard enough.

Arthur experimentally ran his hand across the front of Alfred's pants and found the reward of all his careful work. It was definitely a poker face. He wondered silently if Alfred was mad at him for doing this. He would just have to let Alfred fuck him during the lunch break. Or maybe he could suck him off. Fuck, now he was hard.

_Maybe I am a pervert._

Arthur continued his touches and before long, Ludwig announced the hour long lunch break.

_Finally._

As people began to get up in their haste to get away from the boring meeting, Arthur mouthed _Stay_ to the frustrated American.

Alfred leaned an elbow on the table to look like he was making casual conversation. Instead he was saying, "I am going to kill you. I hope you understand that."

Arthur saw that the German man was the last person in the room. He improvised. "Honestly, Mr. Jones, it was right here on page 24. It was also said in our presentation. Here look, if profits can rise exponentially then it makes sense that sales-"

Ludwig was gone. He let his hand fall back to where Alfred's pants strained. "I should hope you won't really kill me. If you do, then you have to take care of all this by yourself." He started to undo the belt, then the button and the zipper. He pulled the erection carefully out of the hole in the black boxer-briefs he had seen him put on that morning and gave it a couple of slow pulls.

Alfred finally let his head fall back and let out a moan. Arthur made his decision and slid onto his knees in front of his lover. He whispered, loud enough for only Alfred to hear, "I want you in my mouth."

When the meeting was over, both men had swollen lips, but neither seemed to care. They were far too wrapped in eachother to notice. And Alfred made Arthur promise that there would be no more meeting-sex.

And while disappointed, Arthur silently reminded himself that there was always his office.

END of CHAPTER SIXTEEN


	17. CHAPTER 17: February, Short and Cursed

CHAPTER 17: February, Short and Cursed

Soon enough, the week was over, and the company was leaving the next morning for a flight back to New York. Naturally, everybody took the free night that they were given to go out to Rome's various nightclubs and get wasted.

Somehow, Alfred and Arthur found themselves with Francis in the booth of some loud place, drinking and laughing away. It was times like these when Arthur could tolerate the French man; he was a love freak while drunk- hilarious.

"I love zis place, so much love in zis city. Don't you zink so? Oui?"

When drunk, Francis' already strong accent got even thicker, and the two had to strain to hear him. They exchanged a glance as the Frenchman just gave up and started speaking French.

He did eventually speak English again, to Alfred's horror.

"And I don't see why people zink zat love iz zo 'hard? Right Alfred? It was zo easy to get this little crumpet 'ere to fall for you."

Arthur bristled at "Crumpet" but then retorted with "You don't know what you're talking about, Frog. We're not-"

Francis ignored Alfred's glare and continued. "Of course you are. I am not stupid. I know love when I see it, Arthur. I just zink zat it iz funny how Alfred planned out a whole scheme to get you, and how easy you fell for it. Oh don't give me zat look, Alfred. He isn't giving you all the work anymore; you can stop pretending or playing zis game. But you continue anyway. That iz the way of love."

Francis took a long sip of his wine while Arthur got up and stormed out of the club.

Alfred turned to Francis. "I hope you're happy. Fuck, what am I gonna do?"

"Well if I was you-"

"You know what? You're not me. And I don't need your advice."

Alfred was livid with Francis. He was too drunk to know what he just did, so he went to go find Arthur instead. He looked everywhere, to no avail. Eventually, he just gave up and went back to the hotel room. If he were Arthur, it was the last place he'd go, but Arthur was full of surprises, and he was there, packing up his bags.

He looked awful, like he'd been crying, and Alfred felt so bad that he wanted to cry too.

Arthur looked up, and for once, there was no hidden message or riddle in his words.

"Is it true?"

Alfred stayed silent. He just didn't know what to say.

"Is it true what he said. Don't lie to me, please just say it."

"Arthur, you need to underst-"

"Yes or no?"

"Arthur-"

"Just tell me."

Alfred sighed. "Yes."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

"Wait! Arthur, you can't just leave it there. Please, let me talk."

Arthur looked like he wanted to shout. Or hit Alfred. Or both.

"Fine."

"Arthur, Francis was telling the truth. Only, he told you what he knew, and not what I do. When you used to give me a lot of work, I tried to become your friend in order to do less stuff. I didn't know that you wanted me gone, just that you hated me.

"I went to Francis for advice and he told me to flirt with you, just to come onto you a little bit so you would have a crush or something and it worked. But then I started thinking about you all the time, and I started to like you without even realizing it. So I stopped pretending- it was me being honest and real ever since the beginning and I hope you know that. I wasn't kidding when I said I love you. I really do."

"Alfred-"

"No, I'm not done. You were the first person I've ever loved and the first serious relationship I've ever been in, and I didn't want to tell you, only because I knew that this would happen. I never lied to you, but I hid something from you, and that was wrong. I'm sorry, but now you know and I hope that we can move on."

Arthur looked miserable, like he might start crying all over again. Alfred was terrified of what he had to say.

"Alfred, I want to believe you. I- I really do. But, right now, I just don't know what to think. I'm sorry Alfred, but I need some time to think it over. I just can't right now. I- I can't."

"Arthur-"

"I can't do this Alfred. It's too complicated. I need time."

They packed their bags in silence and went to sleep, Arthur in the well-used bed, Alfred in the untouched bed and Arthur sat with Kiku on the flight home. Alfred watched as Arthur got in a cab to his uptown apartment and then got in his cab.

And when he was all alone in his shitty apartment, sitting in the dark, he finally started crying.

END of CHAPTER 17

I'm sorry :c


	18. CHAPTER 18: Square One

CHAPTER 18: Square One

Arthur didn't want to think about Alfred Jones. Naturally, he was always on his mind. To be honest, Arthur _was_ really confused. He had half been expecting Alfred to say that Francis was crazy or jealous—not that he was telling the truth. It gave him a shock. He was shocked.

Alfred tried to explain it to him. Arthur had barely heard his words with all the thoughts going through his head. When Alfred said that he loved him, Arthur was just too emotionally drained to think about it. He needed time. Time apart from Alfred, specifically.

He didn't mean to break any hearts in the process. However, every time Arthur saw Alfred Jones at work, he barely recognized him. What was once bright and happy was now dull and grey, and Arthur felt a wave of guilt wash over him whenever they made eye contact. The hurt in his eyes spoke volumes.

About two weeks after their trip, Arthur decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see Alfred hurt. Couldn't see him unhappy. And it wasn't just Alfred who was hurt. Arthur surprised himself when he realized that Alfred's absence made a difference in his actions- the way he ate, slept and his appearance all changed noticeably with him gone.

He called Alfred into his office. They needed to talk.

He made it sound formal, about a business thing so the younger man wouldn't get suspicious.

_Knock._

"Come in." Did he really sound that bad?

"Here you go, Mr. Kirkland." Alfred looked like he was going to die.

"Thank you." Arthur had to hurry; Alfred had already turned to leave. "Wait!"

Oh God. He practically heard Alfred cringe.

"Do you need something, sir?"

"Sit down."

"Alfred, I've been thinking about Italy. I think it's time that we talked. About us."

Arthur saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Just for a second.

And then his phone rang.

"Fuck" he whispered, as he picked up the phone. "What?"

"Is zis a bad time?"

_Francis. _The reason for this mess.

"Can it wait?" He needed to talk to Alfred, now.

"I'm afraid not. I need to see you now."

Oh, perfect. "Please wait here. Please. I'll be back."

Alfred looked skeptical.

When he arrived in the HR office, Francis told him to sit down.

"Thank you for coming, Arthur." He sounded strangely serious.

"In Italy, there was notice of a relationship between you and Mr. Jones. Normally, I wouldn't report this. But Ludwig Beilshmidt, the chief of staff went right to the CEO. Naturally, he was insistent that there are consequences. You can't both be here anymore. Now, I have taken it upon myself to prepare the documents for Jones' termination from the company."

Arthur was speechless. Alfred was so good at his job- he loved it. Getting fired from the best firm in the world would kill him for sure. That was something that no one deserved. Arthur felt terrible.

"Mr. Braginsky was also insistent that you would be the one to tell him."

Fuck. If he said that, then it was over. There would be no hope for them anymore. But what could he do? He was stuck, shattered by his job and by his choices.

"So, you go deliver the news, and when you are done, come back and tell me, _oui_?"

"O-okay,"

He got up to leave, papers in hand.

"Arthur?" He turned around. "I am truly sorry."

He nodded and left.

When Arthur arrived back in the office, Alfred was still there. He made sure to put the papers with the details of firing Alfred somewhere other than his desk- Alfred didn't need to see that.

He was nervous to talk about this. He tried to push away his emotions and just get the facts.

"I'm sorry. Where were we?"

"Um." Alfred's expression clearly said '_Are you serious?'_ "Italy?"

"Okay, so I think that we need to talk about some things. Do you want to say anything?"

He was silent. However, Arthur couldn't help but notice the irritated glare in his eyes.

"Well, if you have nothing to say I will start the discussion."

Apparently, that was the last straw for Alfred Jones.

"Are you fucking serious? This isn't a business meeting you know. God, do you ever feel anything, or do I just mean nothing to you?"

_What? _"Nothing to me? Well, apparently I meant nothing to you! Just the roadblock in the way of success, right? Fuck me well enough and I'll treat you better than everyone. You get a promotion and you get laid in the process-"

"I never thought like that and you know it! I told you as much in Italy, but you never fucking listen to me anyway. Did you always think I was an idiot or did I do something to earn your blessing?"

"In the beginning I just assumed it. I suppose I misjudged you. After all, you had this whole scheme in your head for half a year! Your as good a liar as you are in advertising!"

"I never lied to you. I pretended to be something that I wasn't, but I never lied. It wasn't my idea, it was Francis. It's my fault that I went along with it, but I never wanted to hurt you."

"That's just it, Alfred. You did hurt me. I'm hurt."

"And you don't think I'm not? You think I feel good that the best thing that's ever happened to me hates my guts? And it's all my fault?"

"I never hated you. I can't hate you. I just need time to-''

"Think, right? Well you can stop thinking. We obviously have nothing left to talk about."

Alfred Jones turned around and walked out of both the door and his life.

Arthur just slumped back in his chair. Alfred went and did it. He broke up with him. It didn't really change much—they were basically done already, but now it felt so much worse. He realized, of course that this was probably how Alfred had been feeling since the end of their Italy trip. He wanted to cry, not that he hadn't been crying in the previous month. Today was the end of February. He just wanted it to finally end.

He looked around the grey walls and the greyer floors. This place was so depressing. He never understood why some people liked to be in offices so much. He hated them. It was such a shame that Alfred needed to leave here. He was the one who wanted this. Him who was so full of imagination that even the greyest walls could be interesting.

He couldn't fire Alfred Jones.

But Francis said, "One of you needs to go."

_One of you…_

_One of us…_

And cue the metaphorical light bulb.

He almost ran to Francis.

END of CHAPTER EIGHTEEN


	19. CHAPTER 19: Promotion

CH 19: Promotion

Alfred needed some time out of the city that never slept. He happened to take the train to Montréal, a 5-hour ride that he used as meditation time. Relaxing was never really his scene, but sometimes it was necessary. He arrived on his brother's doorstep on Saturday morning, and Kat, Matt's beautiful fiancé, opened the door.

"Al! It is good to be seeing you!" He always found her slightly broken English to be charming- Ukrainian was her first language, and she had told him once that the languages were very different.

"Hi Kat. Is Mattie home?" He felt sort of bad for showing up un-announced, but Matt wouldn't turn him away. He didn't really want to admit it, but he needed his big brother. Matthew Williams was only half related to him- they shared the same mother, but Matt's father had left poor Marissa Williams soon after his birth. About a year after that she met Michael Jones, and they were married soon after. Matthew, wise beyond his four years and unsure of any man in his mother's life, asked to stay a Williams, and his mother complied. Matthew grew up to love his family and his Step-father and of course Alfred, his half-brother.

And now with Kat, Alfred felt like he'd gained a sister, too. He sort of broke down and told her everything that had happened to him in the past 6 months, and she listened in her very motherly way, and when he was done, she gave him a hug, and a cookie, which always made him feel better. She promised him that everything would be all right in the end, and he almost believed her for a second.

When his brother came home, Alfred told his brother the same story. Matthew was a very good listener. But at the end, he said something a bit unexpected.

"You're an ass."

"What?!"

"You heard me. You're an ass. Do you think that you're a victim here? You tell me this sob story, but this is all I hear: You lied. You lived a lie- even if you started having feelings the deed was done. There's no way to prove how you feel except to talk it out."

"But I tried. I told you he wouldn't listen-"

"Would you? If you found out that Arthur was pretending to love you, would you listen? I wouldn't listen. I'd be upset."

"I knew that. I gave him time-"

"And he tried to talk to you. You blew up at him, remember?"

"I-"

"You're an ass."

"Would you let me finish? I was upset, too. It wasn't just him. I felt rejected. I was scared of what he'd say. He refuses to believe me. He doesn't want to."

"Well than he's an ass too. Maybe you deserve each other, after all."

Matt smiled a little, and it reminded him of his mother.

Alfred looked at his brother with a strange serious expression. "How do I get him back?"

"Well, you could start by apologizing. You need to do something, because he won't. You're the one that walked out."

Alfred thought about it long and hard. "I'm an ass."

"Do you want to go to Tim Horton's?"

…

When Alfred came back to work on Monday, he took the elevator up to the 17th floor. He passed the doors that he had dreaded for a month, but stopped because he noticed something different. The gold lettering that had once spelled out Arthur's name and title were missing. He peered into the office through the window in the door and found the office empty, strange, because Arthur was always early. In fact, the office looked like it had been cleaned out. Alfred walked to his cubicle, and there was a note in Francis' swirling handwriting.

_Come to my office._

He did as he was told, and when he opened the door, the Frenchman sat there and gestured for him to sit.

"I have great news for you, Mr. Jones. Did you know that you have been the pride of Mr. Braginsky ever since you started working here? It is a shame that you were almost let go…"

"Let go?" He was so confused.

"Never mind that, Mr. Braginsky and myself have spoken, and since a new job opportunity has become open, we have decided to give it to you. Congratulations."

"That's great! What job?"

"Vice President of Advertising, New York Branch."

What? But that was—

"That's Arthur's job."

"Arthur Kirkland is no longer a part of Sunflowers Inc."

"What? He got fired!?"

"Well, not exactly."

Alfred couldn't believe his ears. He was getting offered Arthur's job. _Arthur's job!_ With the ridiculously high salary and that big office and everything. While it was good for him, he had to wonder what happened to Arthur. Did he hate him that much?

He would take the job. He had to. He would never get an opportunity like this again for himself. But it didn't mean that he felt happy right now.

"Alfred, you look so sad." Francis didn't understand, that was plain.

"He's gone. I was going to try to fix it, try to apologize, but he's gone. He hates me that much. I'll never see him again and it's all my fault."

"Alfred, may I confide something in you?"

"I guess."

"On the day that Arthur got a phone call and left you in his office, I was the one who called. Someone had noticed your intimacy in Italy and told the CEO. He wasn't having any of it. He ordered that you were fired immediately."

"What?"

"Oui. He said that since you were a new employee, you would be terminated for your rule breaking. He even went as far as to order that Arthur be the one to fire you."

"But he didn't fire me. We fought, and I walked out and now he's gone."

"Yes, he didn't fire you. He couldn't fire you. Even though you had just ended things for good, he couldn't do it to you. He loved you that much. So he came to me and-"

"He quit?"

"Oui. He quit, so you could keep your job. Maybe he knew you'd get his job. But it still remains that he is gone and we have a position to fill. Take the job, Mr. Jones."

"Okay. I will."

"And Mr. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"I know you are weary of my advice. But can I give you one last piece of it?"

"If you want."

"Get him back."

END of CHAPTER NINETEEN


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY: Target Audience

CHAPTER TWENTY: Target Audience

_Foster jumped to avoid the Emperor's axe. It was said that Caligula's magical weapon was a gift from Bacchus, the same god that cursed him with insanity. The Mad Emperor swung, wild and reckless, which gave him the opportunity to smash the vase over his head. Caligula fell, still alive, but without his consciousness, and Foster ran through the corridors, past the famed Roman wall art and the fountains. He had to make his escape now—It could already be too late for Jenna. Sweet Jenna, held captive at the temple of Vesta. If she was thrown into the everlasting fires of legend, it would be too late for him as well. Too late for the future, their present, and every good thing that Caligula thought he could reverse. _

_It seemed like yesterday that Foster Grant had been tossing around a baseball with his brothers, compared to now. Now he was thrown into this mess, trying to save the world and the potential love-of-his-life. "Some people were just born to be like the heroes of old…"_

_He never liked prophecies, anyway._

Arthur looked through his latest chapter, clicked the 'save' button and shut off his laptop. He couldn't believe how much he'd written in his time of grief.

Since he started his story in Italy, he had written over 200 pages of material. It was the middle of March, and he hadn't spoken to Alfred since the end of February. Writing helped him put his mind in fantasy, to get away from his problems. He had luckily received a job in a bookstore, and had enough money to pay his rent for some time. The majority of his focus was on his book. _Saving the World Book 1: Time Machines and Crazy Emperors _was coming along nicely. His publisher thought so, too. Once he was confident that his novel was actually happening and well written, he contacted some old friends from his university times. One of them, an older publisher, was more than delighted that Arthur took up writing again, and agrees to take a look at it. He loved what he saw, and was helping Arthur tie up all the loose ends of his story and finalize everything. He said that it could be published by next year.

As much as Arthur used his writing to distract himself from his life, he still couldn't help but wonder how things were for Alfred. He would do well in ways that Arthur never could in his position. He also thought that it was unfair that he disappeared. Arthur realized that in hindsight, it wasn't the best of things to do. Alfred probably thought that he couldn't take the grief and ran off, or something. He felt pathetic even thinking about it.

But unfortunately, Arthur thought about everything Alfred-centric all too much. He still had very strong feelings for the man, and half of the time, he went over all the ways he could have reacted to Francis' big mouth. It could have been so much different it he had pulled his head out of his ass. If Alfred had really pretended all the way to Italy, he wouldn't have been so hurt by Arthur's behavior. Now that he thought about it enough, it all seemed clear that Alfred had been honest to him since his plan to lie began.

But he was gone from Alfred's life. Nothing would change that. Arthur quit his job and wrote a book, which was different, but still okay. Alfred never wanted to see him again anyway. He made that point quite clear.

Maybe it would do some good if Arthur _did _go away. He could move back home to London, or even to Rome.

Authors can work from anywhere, right? Why did he have to stay in New York? He walked over to the curtains that had kept him in the dark and threw them open, to see the lights of the city skyline all around. New York was a steel-and-glass Toyland, made for every one and no one and millions of people in between. He didn't feel like he belonged here anymore, not with all the memories he wanted to forget.

_The Christmas Tree in Rockefeller Center._

_Hot Chocolate and Tea in the Café._

_New Years' Eve, New Years' Day, and the hours in between. That's when he told me he loved me. I said it back. I meant it. He meant it._

_We fought over what kinds of advertisements we preferred. I liked subliminal, he was always bold and direct. _

Every train of thought stopped as his eyes met the billboard on the opposite building. It was lit up, all in white with bold, black lettering.

"Arthur,

Don't give up on me. I should have never given up on you. Call me."

There was no name on the billboard and no phone number, but Arthur knew whom to call. He regained his composure, not because he had been tearing up a little, nope. And he dialed.

After 3 of the longest rings in the history of the telephone, a sleepy voice answered on the other side of the line.

"mm… 'lo?" It registered to Arthur then that it was after 3:00 in the morning, but it was a Friday. Alfred could sleep in tomorrow.

"Alfred." He didn't really know what he was planning to say.

"Arthur!" There was a thumping noise on the phone that sounded like Alfred had fallen out of bed, but Arthur chose not to comment.

"That would be me." He sounded so happy to see him. Arthur wiped away some more emotional not-tears from his face.

"I can't believe it. You- you saw it?"

"Of course I did, it was all in black in white. I- I can't do this over the phone, Alfred." He needed to see him, needed to talk to him face to face.

"I'll be there. As soon as I can! I'll leave now!"

"It's the middle of the night, don't be ridiculous!"

"No! If I don't say it now I never will. I'll be there."

He didn't wait for the okay, just hung up and started to get dressed, Arthur imagined.

He was a bit stunned that the previous conversation had happened at all, let alone that Alfred was coming over to speak with him. The thought made him do all sorts of silly things, like check his hair and his breath, and what he was wearing. Once he deemed himself presentable, he started to tidy up, a nervous habit that kept him calm. He wasn't used to now knowing the outcome of things.

Alfred rang the buzzer. He allowed him to be brought up the lift and into his flat, and when he opened the door, he could see how Alfred got to his home so impossibly fast.

His clothes didn't match—a purple t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms, which were frayed at the bottom, covered him up. He had an old bomber-jacket on over his shirt. His glasses were crooked on his face and his hair was standing up at strange angles. He was panting as if he'd run the entire way here, which Arthur thought he might have. He was a right mess.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" This was no time for tea.

"Sure, that would be great." Alfred took a seat on Arthur's couch as Arthur made him the sweet drink. They didn't make small talk. It was just a bit too awkward for that.

When the drinks were poured and the two sat, sipping on the couch, Alfred moved to speak.

"Wait!" Arthur interrupted. "I just wanted to say something. It was wrong of me to not listen to you in Italy. I was drunk and hurt and I didn't know what to do. So if you don't mind, can we start from the beginning? I'm ready to listen."

Alfred nodded, and then began.

He told his story in absolute detail, surprisingly well for a man who had been drooling on a pillow not 30 minutes before. He explained it all, and when Arthur had a question, he answered, completely and honestly.

It made sense. Arthur knew how one could go from loathing to love—it had happened to him as well.

In the end, Alfred was surprisingly honest.

"I am sorry that I lied to you. No one deserves that, especially not you. But if I had the chance to do it all over again, I would still do it. Not so I could hurt you. If I never did it, I wouldn't have gotten to date you. I wouldn't have fallen in love or spent any time with you. And I wouldn't be sitting here, asking you to take me back, if you'll have me."

He looked so sincere, so honest in that moment that Arthur doubted that he could say no, even if he had wanted to. He didn't want to.

Somehow he found himself in the arms of Alfred Jones, whose grip was strong on him as he whispered "yes."

They were very close, so when Alfred whispered, "I love you," Arthur heard and responded right back.

"I love you too, my love. I love you too."

And just for one second, they kissed. It wasn't sexy, not hot or messy, just a plain peck on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that held magic, and made you feel like all the terrible things in the world were made a little better than before.

In the dark hours of the morning, they talked about everything and nothing, from Alfred's promotion to Arthur's book deal, and when the sun rose in the east they were asleep in their rightful place in each other's arms.

…

It was easy to wake up next to Alfred Jones. He was holding him tight to his chest in sleep, and it was so wonderful that Arthur had to kiss him to wake him up.

They stayed in bed all day, and talked some more. Soon, the conversation got back to Sunflowers Inc.

"You know, it's ironic that I tried so hard to get you fired. In the end, I was the one who left."

"Yeah, but you did it for a good cause."

"Honestly, I'm surprised that I didn't get replaced earlier—you have always seemed to succeed in business."

"Earlier? Nah, I wasn't really trying."

THE END.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS.

It really means a lot to me! This is my first everything. My first story, my first chaptered story, my first lemon. This was my baby and I'm so glad you all like it. :D

Epilogue Soon!

Love,

Manda


End file.
